This invention relates to training and simulator devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for simulating the configuration and motion of a structure in exoatmospheric space, such as a spin stabilized satellite, in an environment subject to gravitational forces.
Throughout the planning and implementation of successive missions in exoatmospheric space, it has been sought to develop systems for training astronauts and other workers whereby the vehicles to be operated or manipulated during a space mission may be realistically simulated in a laboratory or training facility. Thus, it has been sought to replicate the apparatus to be operated or manipulated by the astronauts and also to realistically simulate the operation and motions of such gravity free apparatus in an environment subject to gravitional forces. As orbital missions have continued over the years, increasing numbers of satellites have remained in orbit. Over time, some of these orbiting satellites have deviated from acceptable orbital parameters, and various systems in some satellites have on occasion malfunctioned. Thus, it has become necessary for astronauts to make repairs or adjustments of such malfunctioning satellites. In some instances, it has been necessary to maneuver a space vehicle toward such an errant satellite and capture the satellite for bringing it into the cargo bay of the rescue craft for repairs, for repositioning of the satellite, or for returning it to earth.
The capture of such orbiting satellites is complicated by a number of technical difficulties. First, the rescue craft must maneuver into an orbit corresponding with that of the errant satellite and approach the satellite. After reaching the satellite, the astronauts normally must exit the rescue craft and approach the satellite, using extravehicular maneuvering systems while wearing pressurized suits which tend to restrict movement and manual dexterity. Since such satellites may be spin stabilized, the errant satellite may be spinning about its major axis or possibly about another axis. It is thus necessary for the astronauts to stop the rotational movement of the satellite prior to repairs or bringing it into the bay of the rescue craft. However since the mass of the satellite is substantially greater than that of the astronauts and their gear, e.g., as much as 16,000 pounds, and since there is normally no convenient structure against which the astronaut may brace himself or herself during such an extravehicular mission, the capture and stabilization of such errant satellites has entailed a number of difficulties.
Accordingly, it has been sought to simulate such spinning, errant satellites in ground based laboratories or training facilities whereby astronauts may practice a rescue operation prior to the mission.